Pokemon Rangers and Pokemon Trainers
by spwriter172
Summary: Sonic and Twilight help Tails get his first Pokemon, but what will it be? Rated K for mild cartoon violence. Adventure/Crossover/Alternate Universe fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sonic belongs to SEGA, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro.


Sonic and Twilight help Tails get his first Pokemon, but what will it be? Rated K+ for mild cartoon violence. Adventure/Crossover/Alternate Universe fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sonic belongs to SEGA, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro.

**Pokemon Rangers**

**and**

**Pokemon Trainers**

It was a sunny day and the long grass waved in the wind. A two tailed fox silently approached a group of pidgey.

"Go pokeball!" The fox yelled, throwing a pokeball at the pidgey.

The pidgey flew off and the pokeball hit the ground. The pokeball shattered into pieces.

"I always miss." The fox said.

"Any luck yet, Tails?" A voice asked.

A blue hedgehog approached Tails.

"None so far, Sonic. I always come so close and then I miss. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Tails said.

"Maybe you should become a Pokémon ranger." Sonic suggested.

"Guys! They're giving away free Pokémon eggs!" A voice yelled.

A unicorn ran up to them.

"You think that's our chance, Twilight?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. There's one for all of us." Twilight said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go, then." Sonic said.

They went to where the Pokémon eggs were being given out for free. Sonic chose a riolu egg.

"Don't you want a Pokémon egg, Twi?" Sonic asked.

"I've already got one." Twilight replied.

"Wow, what is it?" Tails asked.

Twilight held up a Solosis egg using her magic.

"How come you didn't pick an egg, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I can't decide which Pokémon I want." Tails replied.

"I'm sure you'll find one." Sonic reassured.

"Let's see, Knuckles has a torchic egg, Cream has a shaymin egg, Amy has a skitty egg, Shadow has a zorua egg, Rouge has a sneasel egg, Sonic has a riolu egg, Spike has a charmander egg, I have a solosis egg, Rarity has a sableye egg, Applejack has a Ponyta egg, Fluttershy has a caterpie egg, Pinkie Pie has a drifloon egg, and Rainbow Dash has a starly egg. All those Pokémon have something in common with whoever adopted them. Maybe we could find a flying type Pokémon egg or an electric type Pokémon egg." Twilight said.

"That could work." Sonic agreed.

"So, where can we find one?" Tails asked.

"There's a section for flying type Pokémon eggs and there's a section for electric type Pokémon eggs." Twilight replied.

They looked, but Tails still couldn't decide.

"Maybe being a Pokémon ranger would be best." Sonic suggested.

"So where do I sign up?" Tails asked.

"At the local ranger base, of course. Come on, I'll lead you to it." Twilight replied.

Once they got to the ranger base, they signed Tails up and Tails became an official pokemon ranger.

"Awesome. Now all I need is a partner pokemon." Tails said.

"It's an emergency. A pichu egg is being hunted down by pokemon poachers." The ranger leader said.

"We'll stop the poachers and rescue the egg." Twilight said.

They went to a forest filled with various pokemon. When they got to the deepest part of the forest, there was a pichu egg tucked in the grass. Sunlight shone through the trees onto the small clearing where the egg was. They approched the egg and noticed that it wasn't an egg at all. It was accutally a pokeball that was painted to look like a pichu egg. The pokeball opened and sleeping gas came out. When they woke up, they were in a large hole deep in the ground.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Where's our pokemon eggs?" Twilight asked.

"Your pokemon eggs? I thought they were a solosis egg and a riolu egg respectively." A voice said.

They looked up to see a raichu looking at them from the ground right next to the hole they were in.

"They are. We adopted them." Sonic said.

"Where did you adopt them? At an adoption center?" The raichu asked.

"Yes." Sonic replied.

"At least you didn't steal them." The raichu said.

_Why would we steal pokemon eggs?_ Tails wondered.

The raichu fell unconsious and Amy ran over to them.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'll save you." Amy said.

Amy started pounding the raichu.

"Stop." A voice said.

The ranger leader from the nearby ranger base appeared and helped Sonic and the others out of the hole in the ground.

"Why did you punish that raichu? It was just talking to us." Sonic said.

"You were in a hole in the ground. Therefore, I was saving you." Amy said.

"You still have a lot to learn about being a pokemon ranger, Amy. Even our new recruit, Tails, knows better about being a pokemon ranger. Also, you said you wanted to be a ranger in order to impress Sonic. That is not what being a pokemon ranger is about. Being a pokemon ranger means protecting people, pokemon and nature alike. If you insist on your intentions, I recommend becoming a pokemon trainer and defeating the elite four." The ranger leader said.

They went back to the ranger base, taking Sonic and Twilight's eggs and the injured raichu with them so they can heal it.

"Amy, you are to stay in the ranger base until you are asked to go on patrol. I will alert everyone else that you are not allowed to go on missions unless I say otherwise and that if you do go on patrol or a mission, another ranger must accompany you at all times. Once you prove to me that you can treat people, pokemon and nature with respect, you will be allowed to go on missions. This includes no stalking and no beating up people or pokemon. Also, you will not be allowed to have a partner pokemon until a month after you have proved to me that you can treat people, pokemon and nature with respect. Your skitty egg will be raised by Tails until you are allowed to have a partner pokemon again." The ranger leader said.

The ranger leader gave Amy's skitty egg to Tails.

"So Amy is a pokemon ranger?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. She became one not long ago. She attended ranger school, but that didn't improve her intentions much." The ranger leader replied.

"What about that pichu egg?" Tails asked.

"We'll go rescue it right now. Amy, remember what I said." The ranger leader said.

The ranger leader let the other rangers know about what he told Amy and then Sonic and the others went back into the forest. They searched the entire forest for hours, but found no trace of the egg or the poachers.

"Face it, they're not anywhere in the forest." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash contacted Tails through his styler by voicemail.

"Tails, the poachers are going to flee by air. It's too risky to make the helicopter unable to fly with a pichu egg in the area, flying and engineer skills could be useful." Rainbow said.

"I'll be right there." Tails said.

Sonic and the others went to where Rainbow was waiting.

"Come on, Tails. We've got a pichu egg to rescue." Rainbow said.

Rainbow and Tails pursued the poachers through the air. Once they caught up to the poacher's helicopter, Tails tried to get the helicopter to stop flying while Rainbow went inside and rescued the pichu egg. They brought the helicopter, the pichu egg and the poachers to the ranger base.

"Thank you for arresting the poachers and rescuing the pichu egg." The ranger leader said.

They went inside to check on the injured raichu.

"Tails, you are a true ranger. I trust that you will care for the pichu inside that egg. The pichu inside that pichu egg will be your pokemon partner." The raichu said.

The raichu took one last breath and died. They buried the raichu's body and Tails promised that he would care for the pichu.

Epilouge

The eggs hatched four months after the pichu egg was rescued. Amy was allowed to have a partner pokemon again two months before the eggs hatched. The pichu was Tails's partner pokemon and the skitty was Amy's partner pokemon. Amy became a teacher at a ranger school and Tails became the leader of his ranger base. Tails and Amy married and had three children. The pichu and the skitty evolved and had a male pichu that became the partner of Tails and Amy's son. Fluttershy and her pokemon partner set up a pokemon egg adoption store for new pokemon rangers. Tails and Amy's children became pokemon rangers. Tails and Amy's daughters chose a vulpix egg and a buizel egg respectively.

The End


End file.
